This invention relates to units and, more particularly, to heat-recovery units.
Heat-recovery units are used in buildings to transfer some of the heat in stale air exhausted from the building to fresh air brought into the building. These units usually contain a heat-recovery cell having multiple paths for the warm exhaust air and the cool inlet air separated by thermally-conducting walls, so that the heat from the exhaust air is transferred through the walls to the inlet air. These units can operate with a high efficiency but have several disadvantages. The units tend to be large and heavy, making transport, installation and servicing difficult. The weight of the units can complicate installation, since heavy duty fixings are required and reinforcement of building structure may be needed. The size of the units and the location of their inlets and outlets often complicates installation especially in restricted spaces and may require additional lengths of ducting and contorted paths. This can increase resistance to flow and reduce output.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative heat-recovery unit.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a heat-recovery unit including a heat-recovery cell having two end faces at opposite ends of a first passage for warm air and two end faces at opposite ends of a second, separate passage for cool inlet air, and a box-like outer housing having a first inlet opening into the housing directly adjacent an upstream end face of the first passage, a first outlet opening from the housing directly adjacent a downstream end face of the first passage, a second inlet opening into the housing directly adjacent an upstream end face of the second passage, and a second outlet opening from the housing directly adjacent a downstream end face of the second passage, such that air flow through the housing between respective inlets and outlets is substantially unidirectional.
The upstream face at one end of the heat-recovery cell is preferably adjacent and inclined relative to the downstream face at the one end, the upstream face at the opposite end of the cell being adjacent and inclined relative to the downstream face at the opposite end. The adjacent faces are preferably inclined at an angle of substantially 90xc2x0 relative to one another. The heat-recovery cell preferably has six vertical faces. At least one, and preferably each, of the inlets and outlets of the housing are provided with a rotatable turret. A fan may be mounted in the turret at each outlet.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a heat-recovery unit including a heat-recovery cell and an outer housing having two inlets and two outlets for air passing through the unit, at least one of the inlets or outlets includes a generally cylindrical turret mounted on the housing for angular displacement about its axis, the turret having a port projecting substantially radially therefrom, and the turret including a fan arranged to move air through the housing via the turret and the port.
Each fan is preferably a centrifugal fan arranged axially on a turret. Each turret is preferably rotatably mounted with the housing such that it can be rotated to a number of predetermined positions. Each turret may be provided with an angled coupling, preferably with an angle of substantially 135xc2x0, which is rotatable about an axis at right ales to the axis of rotation of the turret. The coupling on the turret is preferably mounted with the turret such that it can be rotated to a number of predetermined positions. A filter may be mounted in the turret at each inlet. The housing may have a plurality of drain outlets located to allow water to drain from the housing at any orientation of the unit.